Equivalent Exchange
by sinkorship
Summary: "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. At least, that's what I was told. But to see my brother give up his alchemy, the one thing truly brought out a different side of him, I didn't think that I as a whole was worth that much." Ed tried to find love after the end, failing to see it by his side.


**Title: Equivalent Exchange  
>Rating: M<br>Pairing: Ed/Al  
>Warnings: Abusive relationships, cursing, incest, self-harm, seme!Al<strong>

**Summary: The Gate has been messing with the Elrics their entire lives. Now that Alphonse has his body back, things are semi-normal, and Ed has a chance at love. But what he doesn't realize is that the person who loves him the most has been saying it all along.**

**A/N: So, I'm rewatching Brotherhood, and reading various smut fanfictions as I refuse to feel things. Anywho, as I was watching, I realized how much more of an emphasis Brotherhood puts on Ed and Al's relationship. So, here, have some incest. ^_^**

**If I owned Brotherhood, the first thing that would've happened when Al got his body back would be Ed kissing him, but I don't, so I write what I wanted to happen.**

**I'm not sure when I'll be able to update, but I'll try for once a week! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. At least, that's what I was told. But to see my brother give up his alchemy, the one thing truly brought out a different side of him, I didn't think that I as a whole was worth that much. Edward seemed to think differently as he looked at me with the same look he got when talking about alchemy. "Brother..." I smiled as he put my arm over his shoulders. "C'mon, Al. Let's go home."<p>

It wasn't the perfect reunion, not by a longshot, but after spending almost six years in a suit of armor, I wouldn't have wanted anything different. Even though both Dad and Ed were helping me walk, I leaned against my brother more. An innocent act, nothing more. His touch felt safer. Warmer. More loving. For the first time since I was small, I could breathe in the familiar tang of alchemy that still lingered in Ed's skin, and the smell of the sun, the oil that lubricated his automail, and a faint touch of cinnamon. He smelled just... Just like mom.

Mei walked beside me, crying out a broken apology about something that I made her do in the first place. I looked down at her and smiled, chuckling a bit, and she wiped her eyes on her sleeve, smiling as well. The sunlight was blinding and warm and welcoming, the pain it brought a reminder that this was real, that this _body_ was real. "You're not supposed to look right at the sun, Alphonse." Edward laughed. It was the first time I'd been able to hear it clearly, and it was warm, like the rest of him.

"Tired already?" There it was again. That warm sound. I knew he said it in jest, but was also being quite serious. Even in the armor, he'd warned me not to push myself. Even though we'd only walked a short distance, I already felt exhausted, letting my head fall against Ed's shoulder. "I told you I'd keep my promise, Al." That was thing I heard before my eyes shut with a smile. Though my body was beyond exhausted, my mind was used to being awake, and my nerves were tingling as I felt a familiar warmth running through my unruly hair.

The same warm presence was hovering above me in a matter of seconds, and I felt a breath catch in my throat as my eyes shot open to see exactly who I knew it was: Edward, almost entirely on top of me, his eyes darkened to soft amber rather than liquid gold, but by what I couldn't tell. "Brother..." I managed, something in my eyes triggering a reaction in Ed. He sighed, sitting on the edge of my hospital bed, shaking his bangs from his face and giving me a slightly forced smile. We didn't say anything more; nothing more needed to be said.

"You're not going to lose me again, Ed." I smiled, knowing exactly what was going through my brotherher's head at the moment, partially because it was going through mine as well. Sighing, he faced me again, a hint of sadness in his eyes. "It seems to good to really be happening. Like this whole thing is just a dream, and I'll wake up tomorrow and still have my automail, my alchemy, and you'll be in the armor again." With what little strength I had, I pinched the junction of Ed's shoulder and neck hard, causing him to cry out and glare at me.

"See? This is real." I was too lost in the moment to realize I was almost rubbing Ed's shoulder now, but he didn't really seem to mind. "You should get some rest. We can talk more tomorrow." He smiled warmly, his eyes falling back into a lovely liquid gold. I nodded tiredly, my own eyes falling shut. A familiar soft warmth pressed against my forehead, followed by a hushed "I love you" was all I heard before I fell asleep, curling up against my brother, grateful for what he'd done.

I was surprised, honestly surprised, at how /soft/ Edward was. Despite the muscle underneath from years of fighting and training, his body was much like a pillow, and he radiated a lot of warmth, but it wasn't the kind that made you uncomfortable. "I'm not going anywhere, Al." Edward mumbled, sensing my distress. "Neither am I." I added, smiling.


End file.
